


taste

by captbuccaneer



Series: howl [11]
Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cal is shifted so keep scrolling if that's not your thing, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbuccaneer/pseuds/captbuccaneer
Summary: Cal wants to try something new.





	taste

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags.

It’s a long moment before she registers that Cal actually said something.

“W-what?” she says.

He laughs into the side of her jaw, shaking her entire frame pressed into the mattress underneath him. “I _said_ ,” he says, licking the shell of her ear, “can I try something new?”

Coming from Cal, that can mean a few things. Good things, usually, very good things that leave her drowning in pleasure and fucked stupid in the aftermath. Last time he asked, she spent what felt like hours riding his face while he lapped at his cum dripping out between her thighs.

“What did you have in mind?” she manages to say.

“I want to eat you out.”

Ridiculous man. “You don’t need to ask me to do that–”

“As a wolf,” he finishes.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

“Oh,” she says faintly.

He shifts, propping himself up on his elbows to look into her eyes. A predatory smile unfurls when she squirms. “Do you like that idea?” he murmurs.

Maybe. Maybe she likes that idea a lot. Maybe, at that very moment, she’s imagining what it’d be like to have his long, rough tongue fucking inside her, even deeper than his already-large human dick can go. She tries to even out her breathing with difficulty, growing wetter by the second.

“I think you do,” he says, cocking an eyebrow. He trails a hand down her belly, down to her slick folds where he parts them and slips a thick finger inside, swallowing her gasp with a hard kiss. “So what do you say?”

“Yes,” she whispers. “Yes, please.”

“But,” he says casually, “there’s a catch. I’ll do it, but you can’t come until my say so, and every time you get close, you tell me.”

Jesus _Christ_.

She full on whines when his thumb brushes her clit and it takes every ounce of her willpower to scrape together enough brain cells to ask, “How will I know to come if you can’t talk as a wolf?”

“You’ll know,” he promises, and withdraws his fingers. “So what do you say?”

As if she’d say no.

“Yes, fuck, let’s do this,” she says.

Cal leans in for one last kiss, sweet and hot, and then he’s moving slowly down her body, shifting as he goes. She watches in awe as dark fur sprouts out of his skin, his jaw elongating and the rest of him growing exponentially, and soon there’s a big bad wolf at the foot of her bed, staring at her with bright yellow eyes.

A thrill runs through her when he runs his large claw-tipped hands up her legs, and then he’s pulling her closer to him, slinging her thighs over his shoulders. His hot breath washes over her cunt and she digs her heels into his fur, trembling.

“ _Cal_ ,” she pleads.

The first touch of his tongue to her has her gasping because holy _shit_. It’s so different. His tongue’s bigger, longer, sloppier, but so very, very exquisite. He licks into her like a starving wolf and she buries her fingers into the fur between his pointed ears, barely hanging on by a thread.

Within minutes her thighs are shaking and she’s nearing that precipice, and she knows that if he just keeps delving that tongue into her she’ll come, but he asked for one thing.

“I’m close,” she whimpers, hating herself in that moment. “Cal, I’m close.”

The loss of his tongue from inside her leaves her lightheaded, and she squeezes her eyes shut in frustration at the throbbing between her legs. Cal pants against her thigh and she just knows if that bastard could grin he’d be grinning.

It’s not until her heart rate begins to steady and the flush on her cheeks starts to fade that he leans in again. She jolts as his tongue finds her entrance and slides in. This go-around, he takes his time, setting every nerve of hers on fire with that goddamn tongue. One of his fangs brushes up against her clit every now and then and she wails each time, dreading as that delicious pressure builds again, because she knows she can’t come until he lets her.

“I’m close,” she grits out.

This time when he withdraws, tears leak from the corner of her eyes. She’s seconds away from sobbing because it fucking aches. In retrospect maybe agreeing to do this was a dumb, stupid idea, because what kind of idiot would voluntarily subject themselves to this sort of torture, but then Cal’s tongue circles around her clit for a moment and then slips inside her for a third time and she’s the idiot all over again.

He growls low in his throat, the vibrations sending her hurtling right to the edge, and when she starts writhing he uses his clawed hands to keep her thighs pinned and spread, points leaving tiny dips in her skin as he moves.

The cycle repeats twice more and the next time he starts licking into her, she’s crying in earnest when his fang rubs up against her clit and stays. There’s no way she’ll be able to survive if she doesn’t get to come soon, ready to crawl out of her skin from being winded up and forced down, over and over and over again.

“Please, Cal,” she sobs, all dignity gone, “please don’t make me stop, please, _please_ –!”

One of his hands leaves her thighs and finds her hand fisted into the sheets, gently lacing his claws with her fingers.

He squeezes her hand.

She squeezes back.

Euphoric now that she’s got his go-ahead, she focuses on how good he’s eating her instead of fearing it. This time when she whispers, “I’m close,” he delves in a little deeper, grips her a little harder, snarling as he goes and she’s begging for him to keep going, don’t stop, _please_ –

She comes so hard her vision blacks out, mind going blank and numb as she struggles to breathe. Distantly as if in a dream, she registers Cal still licking away at her cunt while her legs shake on either side of his head.

 _This_ is what he wanted to try. Fucking hell.

After god knows how long – minutes, hours, days – she finally opens her eyes, coming down from that incredible high.

“What the fuck,” she says.

There’s laughter coming from the foot of her bed and she lifts her head to see Cal grinning at her, human again. His face is a mess, slick from the nose down with spit and her wetness, and if she had any sense of propriety left, she might’ve blushed.

He noses at the crease of her thigh and she jerks, oversensitive.

“You seemed to like that a lot,” he says, voice rough, smoothing his hands over her thighs.

She lays her head back down on the bed and closes her eyes again, all bliss and jelly limbs, just relishing the feel of his skin on hers.

“I did,” she murmurs. “I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ matsuoclan


End file.
